1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a memory system calibration and more particularly to simultaneous write and read calibration of an interface within a circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems generally include one or more circuits with one or more memory or storage devices connected to one or more processors via one or more controllers. Timing variations, frequency, temperature, aging and other conditions impact data transfer rates to and from memory or other storage, which impacts computer system performance. Given the high clock rates and fast edge speed used in many computer systems, timing variations and timing skews from one system implementation to another are challenging to calibrate, especially for systems with larger amounts of memory and a greater overall width of the memory bus.